


Office Play

by Seliphra



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, Humiliation, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliphra/pseuds/Seliphra
Summary: Imayoshi comes by Hanamiya's office with a small gift and things escalate quickly. Not that either of them mind of course





	Office Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UselessReptile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessReptile/gifts).



> A commission piece for my girlfriend atalkingllama! If you are interested in commissioning me, check out my tumblr (url: Seliphra) and click my commission url to see my rates! Please leave a review if you liked it!

“You can't be serious,” Hanamiya scowled softly, reclined slightly in his chair and visibly irate at the request his lover had just made. Well, not a request, so much as it was an order. Part of the power play involved Hanamiya giving up all his say after all, but right now they were not in the bedroom, they were in the _office_ , so Hanamiya would voice his complaints now. 

“Oh, but I am. I expect you to wear them from now on,” Imayoshi said, that weird, slightly unsettling and ever present smirking way of his. Hanamiya glanced back inside the blue box, still on his desk. Ultimately they both knew he would do it, there was very little point in arguing the order. And yet, Hanamiya could not help but use the one chance he would get on that front.

“I refuse. I am not wearing it,” He insisted, though the thought was absolutely a huge turn on, and he could already feel himself growing harder at the mere _thought_ of putting this stupid shit on for Imayoshi's viewing pleasure. 

“Of course you're not~” the response was one Hanamiya knew only too well. The tone was one of victory, knowing with absolute certainty that he had won this, and Hanamiya hated that tone more than any other because it always meant he had lost. It was a good thing he got turned on by being humiliated, the entire point of this 'gift'.

“You know, everyone else has left for the day,” Hanamiya said calmly, watching Imayoshi now. They worked together, for the same company, but different departments. Hanamiya had planned to stay late today and finish off one of the projects he was working on, but this changed plans somewhat.

“Well, not the cleaning staff. Or security,” Imayoshi reminded as Hanamiya picked up one of the items, smirking a little as he put it around his neck, enjoying the look on his lovers face as the bell on it jingled lightly. It stuck out, bright silver against the black, silky satin of the fabric that buckled around the back of his neck, and Hanamiya gave it a flick with one finger to make it jingle again, as it seemed to be having an effect on Imayoshi already.

“Doesn't master want me anyways~” He purred, a taunting sound more than anything, meant to get what he wanted as he pulled out one of the remaining two items. This one went on his head, and though they did not move, the two black triangles still had the desired effect of making Imayoshi's grey pants twitch around the crotch.

“You are a devil, you know that?” Imayoshi growled softly, moving back around Hanamiya's desk to lock the door as Hanamiya loosened his tie, smirking still.   
  
“I don't think I can use this one yet, unless you thought to pack lube in here too,” He held up the tail in the package, smirking as Imayoshi turned the door lock and faced him again. His expression was more stoic now, calmer and collected again as he reached into his pocket and produced a small bottle of lube to show Hanamiya.

“Strip.” Imayoshi's tone was stern now, different, and order for Hanamiya to follow and he eagerly did as he was told. Hanamiya liked being bossed around, but only in these sorts of situations, and was quite pleased to unbutton his shirt, his tie and shirt being folded up to rest on his desk. Since Imayoshi was watching though he did tease him a little as he undid his pants, slowly pulling the belt out, then undoing the button and zipper as slow as he could, eyes locked on Imayoshi's as he did.

Imayoshi said nothing, but Hanamiya could tell he really wanted to just bend Hanamiya over his desk and have his way with him. Not if Hanamiya had anything to say about it though. He pulled the pants down slowly, stepping out of them and placing the pants -also folded neatly- atop the pile of his clothing. He did the socks next, deciding to save his boxers for last, though the look in Imayoshi's eyes told him if he teased too much longer he might end up with a mild punishment. But then again, Imayoshi only told Hanamiya to strip. He never did say how fast. Just as Hanamiya's hands went to his boxer line though, his thumbs slipping under them, a new order came out.

“Stop.” Imayoshi said, so Hanamiya removed his hands and watched Imayoshi instead. He made his way towards Hanamiya closing the gap between them in just four large steps, pressing Hanamiya into a heated kiss. Oh, that felt good, the desk pressing just beneath Hanamiya's ass. Imayoshi's right hand moved to feel along his leg, then in and groping at his cock, already semi-hard in his boxers. A low moan left Hanamiya at that, and he put more of his weight into Imayoshi.

“Wrong sound.” Imayoshi murmured, nipping lightly at Hanamiya's lip. Hanamiya frowned a little bit, and he could not believe he was about to do this but he did.

“Mrraa~!” He moaned the next time the urge came to him, enjoying the sense of power he got when Imayoshi shivered at that and nipped his neck before pulling away from him.

“Turn around.” Imayoshi ordered and Hanamiya did as he was told, enjoying his masters touch when Imayoshi stroked up his leg again and then along the boxers. Up until he reached the elastic and pulled them down. Hanamiya glanced at the window to the outside, feeling the flush of shame in his chest, such a lewd act so public like this! But oh, how it turned him on so much! Hanamiya could hear the lube bottle opening, the sound of it being poured onto Imayoshi's fingers.

“Mrr-aaaah~!” Hanamiya moaned louder when Imayoshi slid two well lubricated fingers inside his anus, carefully spreading the fluid around to make this more comfortable for them both, though rather than simply carrying on to three, then four fingers as Imayoshi always did, his fingers slid out with a little _pop_ that made Hanamiya shiver in response.

“Here we are, my kitten, relax for me,” Imayoshi crooned and Hanamiya did, glancing back to see Imayoshi spreading some lube onto the toy now. He was careful not to get any into the faux fur of the tail itself, but the plug on the end was rather large too. Ah, what was he getting himself into? Inside his body it slid with ease though, and Hanamiya clenched his muscles around it to help hold it in place. Not hard, really, and it was a little bit big at first, but it felt wonderful and he hummed softly too.   
  
Imayoshi took a step back now and smirked before undoing his zipper and sitting down in Hanamiya's chair, watching his pet carefully now. Hanamiya did move, despite not being given permission, since he had a feeling Imayoshi would not mind too much. Hanamiya got on his hands and knees and turned to look at Imayoshi who watched him silently for now.

“I _am_ waiting kitten,” Imayoshi growled softly as Hanamiya crawled over to him, placing one hand on each of Imayoshi's thighs as he mock purred for his master before his left hand moved up to press and rub at the semi-hard cock he could feel inside Imayoshi's pants.

Hanamiya played like this for a half a minute with Imayoshi before his hand actually reached in and pulled Imayoshi's now fully erect cock out, stroking at it long and slowly before he moved to fit it in his mouth. A deep breath, relax, and all the way down, Imayoshi's full length inside Hanamiya's mouth and throat. He used his tongue when he was like this, swirling it around and giving a swallow now and then to give Imayoshi a strong pulling sensation too, though an act like that was not an easy one. Hanamiya had a _lot_ of practice now of course. The soft grunts and moans Imayoshi gave him were an excellent reward of course, and he shivered a little bit too at the sounds of his master's pleasure.

“Stop. Off.” Imayoshi ordered suddenly and Hanamiya pouted just a little as he pulled his mouth off Imayoshi's erection, but when he saw the condom come out of Imayoshi's pocket his hips gave a little wiggle in his excitement. It caused the toy to wiggle inside of him too, a sharp jolt of pleasure searing up his spine as it did, a soft mewl of pleasure leaving him.

“Use your mouth,” Imayoshi said, handing Hanamiya the little foil packet and he was more than eager to obey. He was careful tearing it open, and then he took the little thing and placed the little bubbled tip in between his lips to hold it shut. It needed to, if it was going to remain intact, since they could get a little rough when they fucked. Or a lot rough. Usually a lot rough, but they both loved it that way too.

Hanamiya moved himself back between Imayoshi's legs now, holding his masters cock in one hand as he manoeuvred the condom so it would go on properly. When he had the placement right he moved down slowly, his lips leaving behind the reservoir and pushing the condom down, unrolling it onto Imayoshi's cock. Ugh, strawberry flavoured. Imayoshi really did want to punish him tonight, apparently.

Hanamiya came off Imayoshi's length slowly too, and only after he swirled his tongue a little bit around the shaft -he dared not swallow when there was a condom in play- and smirked a little at the look he got for it.

“Turn,” Imayoshi said, his voice a little bit hoarse with desperation and Hanamiya did, presenting the stupid black tail which still stuck out of his ass. Imayoshi gripped the tail gently and pulled it most of the way out before pressing it back inside of Hanamiya, turning it around a little too and pressing it into his prostate to cause a long moan of desire from Hanamiya.

“You are a little tease tonight, my pet,” Imayoshi said gently, repeating the motion, again and again, though he was growing a touch quicker as he continued it, fucking Hanamiya with the toy instead. Oh, what a monster his master was! No speaking, Hanamiya reminded himself. He had a role to play after all, and he dared not break it right now.

“Would you like my cock now, pet?” Imayoshi asked softly and Hanamiya moaned and nodded, tears in his eyes as Imayoshi used his other hand to fondle and stroke along Hanamiya's balls and erection too. Imayoshi was probably smirking again, but Hanamiya could not see him, and if the smirk meant getting what he wanted, then it was a good one.

“I see. Good. Turn then, on your back pet,” Imayoshi ordered and Hanamiya whined softly as he did his best, Imayoshi's hands not leaving him alone. The toy was still being moved inside of him, and his cock was still being fondled with great care after all, but he wanted Imayoshi inside of him and so although it was slow, Hanamiya managed it somehow.

“Good pet,” Imayoshi said, stopping his caresses only when Hanamiya made it to his back, his breathing heavy and his body trembling. Imayoshi slowly pulled the toy from him now, squeezing a little more lube to make sure the condom was good before moving between Hanamiya's legs and using one hand to help himself push inside Hanamiya's ass.

Imayoshi was slow to start, rocking his hips gently and caressing the more sensitive areas Hanamiya had along his hips, abdomen and neck, nipping at his earlobe and kissing Hanamiya hungrily from time to time.

Hanamiya felt amazing when Imayoshi went slowly, he could feel the love Imayoshi had for him, and there was love between them too. They were both bad at saying it, but they showed it to one another, often enough when they were like this. Hanamiya knew though, this phase would not last long. Neither of them could help it, and they both knew too that he would break his role as Imayoshi's pet sooner or later.

Faster now, Imayoshi's teeth grazing at Hanamiya's neck and chest as their bodies rocked together. Imayoshi's left hand kept him more or less stable above Hanamiya, and his right hand stroked and caressed Hanamiya's cock again, and it was here that Hanamiya broke character by begging for it harder, which Imayoshi seemed more than happy to oblige.

“More, more! O-oh God~! Hah~! Th-there! Right there!!” He moaned softly, trembling underneath Imayoshi in his need as his lover and master moved inside of him. The pleasure was too much to bear for too long though, and when Hanamiya felt heat and tension building inside his body, he grew louder, which was Imayoshi's signal. Imayoshi gave a soft, breathy moan into his ear and that was enough to tip Hanamiya right over the edge, his body clenching around Imayoshi as the hot liquid spurt out of his body, hitting Imayoshi's shirt. He never did undress this time, but then, Hanamiya suspected that Imayoshi had known this would happen as a result and was already prepared for the probability of something getting semen on it.

Imayoshi came too, after a couple more thrusts, while Hanamiya's body still trembled and quaked with his own orgasm, though the condom caught every drop, and another few thrusts to milk both their orgasms out of their bodies before Imayoshi pulled out of Hanamiya, hand gripping the base of the condom to keep it from leaking. Imayoshi rolled it off, tied it up and tossed it in the trash before he moved to lay down beside Hanamiya for the time being, smiling now, more serenely than he usually did, and Hanamiya rolled over to press his head into Imayoshi's neck and chest, his breathing still too heavy and his body still giving him a left over jolt of pleasure from their orgasms.

“I suppose I could be a cat more often,” Hanamiya murmured softly after a moment of silence, filled only by the sounds of their breathing returning to normal, and the steady pounding of Imayoshi's heart in his ear.

“I hope so, that really was quite hot,” Imayoshi said, grinning a little at Hanamiya's statement. Hanamiya pouted at him a little, though Imayoshi kissed him until he could not hold the expression and a soft laugh bubbled out of both of them.

“I may have rug burn on my back though,” Hanamiya grumbled after another moment of silent cuddling.

“Next time we do that, we can be at home. We could have this time too,” Imayoshi pointed out, but Hanamiya would not trade the humiliation of being fucked in his office for the first time in this gear either.

“No, this was a good place to break it in. Next time though? We're using our bed.”

“Agreed~”

 


End file.
